Four Chimes of The Wedding Bells
by Ocean Rlack
Summary: Remus and Sirius meet a young couple who are wizards, who get into a fight and they help put back their relationship. In return, the young couple play matchmaker to put Sirius and Remus back together. SLASH!
1. The Trouble Maker and the Trouble Made

Okay Pplz, I'm spurting out stories left and right here.  
Summary: Remus Lupin and his ex lover are told by Dumbledore to find the underaged source of magic coming from a muggle school. They never expected to find a boy who's related to the Blacks, the Malfoys, and the Weasleys who has a boyfriend. The boy and his boyfried try to help put the couple back together... Will they fail in putting Sirius and Remus back the way they were? SLASHY!  
Disclaimer: I own the Hunters and I own Kelly, Marla and some other characters in the upcoming chapters. 

"Kingsley said that the underaged magic was coming from here…But this is a school area." Sirius told his best friend, and former lover, Remus Lupin.  
"Mr. Hunter, stop smoking in my class room right now! What if another teacher or the headmistress comes into the room?" came a French woman's voice.  
"Then I stand next to the stove. They're supposed to have smoke come from it anyway." came a young man's voice.  
They heard a slapping noise and winced.  
"I will not have your smart arse back talk young man! You're lucky that the teachers like you or you'd be thrown out of this fucking school!" the woman's voice said.  
"Give me a blanket, I'm shaking like a leaf." the young man's voice said in a bored tone.  
"I do believe we've found our source of where the magic's coming from." Remus said, looking at Sirius, his former mate.  
"That kid?" Sirius asked surprised.  
"I wouldn't be surprised." he commented.  
They heard something muttered by the young man and suddenly they heard splatters and girls' screaming.  
"Madame Purtcher! It's blowing up!" one girl screamed.  
They heard the young man chuckled coldly.  
"It's not. The stove's not even on." he had commented.  
"Not a happy kid." Sirius commented looking at Remus, raising an eyebrow.  
"Some one's going to knock some sense into you some day Hunter. And when they do, I won't be surprised if you're still your twisted, no hearted, belligerent self." came a girl's voice.  
"Come on Marla, he's not that bad. You just need a sense of humor." came another girl's voice.  
"You're just saying that because you think he's cool." came the girl named Marla's voice.  
"So?" the girl replied.  
The bell rang and the students left the classroom except for one person, besides the teacher.  
"Mr. Hunter." came the teacher's warning voice.  
"Amanda." the young man replied.  
They heard a slapping noise of wood connecting with skin.  
"I am your elder, you are not to use my first name. We are on formal terms only. This is a school, not a parking lot." they heard Madame Purtcher say.  
"Looks like it." they heard the young man mumble. They heard the sound of wood on skin again.  
They heard the woman sigh.  
"Are you skipping classes today?" she asked the young man.  
They looked into the classroom to see two people sitting at a table. One was a young man with silvery white hair, with soul piercing glossy violet eyes, dressed in all gray with black army boots, holding a cigarette in between his thumb and forefinger. The other one was a woman with gray hair and blue eyes wearing a green blouse and khaki pants.  
"Well…"the young man began.  
"Mr. Hunter. Yes or No." Madame Purtcher said.  
"Yeah." Mr. Hunter admitted.  
"I'll tell the headmistress you were ill. Now, get going." she sighed.  
Mr. Hunter got his things together and placed them in his knapsack. He was about to leave when Madame Purtcher looked at him.  
"Mr. Hunter…Where is your Father?" she asked.  
"In Germany." he replied.  
"When is he getting back?" she asked.  
"tomorrow night." he replied stiffly.  
"Alright. Now leave before I change my mind." she smiled at the young man.  
He left the classroom and left school grounds with invisible Sirius and Remus following him.  
Mr. Hunter lived on the peaceful part of the town. Everyone was either at school or at work, so the street was deserted when he turned around, pointing his wand at Sirius and Remus, although he could not see them, he knew they were there, and said the charm to remove the disillusionment charm on them.  
"Who are you two? And why shouldn't I stun you two?" he asked them.  
"I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black. And We have no reason as to why you shouldn't stun us, but we are not dark wizards." Remus said to the young man.  
"What's your name?" Sirius asked.  
"Cody!" They heard a little kid yell.  
"Cody" turned around and saw a little red haired kid with freckles.  
"What are you doing here Hayden? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Cody asked the kid named Hayden.  
"Nope. I got sent home." Hayden told him.  
"Are you sick?" Cody asked suspiciously.  
"No. I keep bumping into things." Hayden told him.  
"Are ya blind?" Cody asked the red head.  
"No…I just can't see straight." Hayden informed him.  
"Well, you should go back to your Mom. Don't want to walk into things now so be careful." Cody ordered him.  
"Okay!" Hayden said before leaving.  
Remus looked at the kid with unnatural eyes. The girl Marla said he had no heart…but around the little kid, he really did have a heart.  
"My name is, like that kid said, Cody Hunter." Cody told them. He was walking backwards and looking at them at the same time.  
"Hunter…but…"Sirius' voice trailed off.  
"Yeah, I know. I don't need wizards informing me my father's a death eater, thank you very much." Cody said to Sirius coldly.  
"You're Father is a Death Eater?" Remus asked.  
Cody nodded.  
"You're related to the Malfoys…I know that." Sirius said to Cody.  
"2nd cousins." Cody said. "Lucius Malfoy's Aunt's daughter was my Mom, who married into the Hunter Family…Which also makes me related to the Weasley Family because my Dad is 5 cousins or whatnot to Arthur Weasley." he said.  
"Oh jeez, that means you're related to me. My cousin married Lucius Malfoy." Sirius said.  
"Oh wow. You're Narcissa's cousin? Wow. What a big family." Cody said, no humor in his voice. "Wait till I tell Kelly." he said to himself.  
"Who's Kelly?" Remus asked quickly.  
"Kelly? He's my…friend. We live together." Cody said hesitantly. "He's a wizard too. He's related to the Bones and the Patil Family." he said.  
"Kelly? That's a weird name for a guy." Sirius stated.  
"He's part Irish." Cody told him, glaring at Sirius. "Though, he should be in school right now." he mentioned.  
"Shouldn't you be in school right now?" Remus asked him.  
"I'm skipping classes." Cody shrugged. "Teachers don't care. Just as long as I pass all my tests." he said.  
They approached a comfy looking house and went to the front door.  
"That's strange. Oh well. I must've left the front door open this morning." Cody shrugged.  
They went into the house and Remus was amazed when he looked at the walls. Someone painted all over the walls. Great works of art. And the house also didn't look old.  
"Me and Kelly had this house made a year or two ago. Kelly did all the paintings on the walls. It's a hobby of his. He also did the paintings hanging on the walls." he told them.  
They heard talking and quiet crying.  
"Uh-oh. The Patils and the Bones are here." Cody said.  
The Patil and the Bones were in the Order, so they knew Sirius was innocent.  
They walked into the room and Cody saw that Kelly was crying.  
Kelly was a small, thin, fragile, young man with light brown hair that was pulled back and had light whiskey colored eyes with a light blue ring around the pupil. He was dressed in a maroon and beige school uniform that looked too big for him and his reading glasses gripped tightly in one of his small hands.  
Remus watched as Cody went over to Kelly and sat down next to him. Cody pulled Kelly close to him and whispered something to him.  
"What happened?" Remus asked Amelia Bones.  
"There was an attack by Death Eaters. Poor Kelly. Killed his parents, luckily he got away unharmed." she said quietly to Remus.  
"Hello Professor Lupin!" came three girls' voice.  
Remus looked and saw Parvati and Padma Patil and Susan Bones.  
"Hello Parvati, Padma, Susan." Remus nodded.  
"Unfortunately Kelly identified one of the Death Eaters as Cody's father." Amelia told him in a whisper so the three gossipy girls wouldn't hear.  
"What?" Cody overheard her. "But…my Father's in Germany until tomorrow night!" Cody told her.  
"Apparently he decided he would come home a bit…early." Patrice Patil said.  
Cody went over to Kelly, hugged him goodbye and quickly left.  
Kelly stared out the window, his legs brought up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. He prayed to whatever God who was listening to protect Cody from his father's furry. A few tears rolled down his cheeks.  
Kelly wiped his tears away and looked at Parvati, Padma, and Susan.  
"Come on. You said you wanted to see the baby." Kelly said softly, leading the three girls from the room.  
"Baby?" Sirius said, looking at Amelia.  
"Kelly and Cody had adopted a baby. I know they're only 16 but they're really great parents for two 16 year olds boys." she told Sirius.  
"Why do they live together?" Remus asked.  
"They've been dating for 3 years now, and decided to live with each other. Kelly's parents were a little bit worried at first, of course, but after a while thought it was a wonderful idea." Patrice commented.  
"What about Cody's father?" Sirius asked.  
"He doesn't give a shit what his kid does, so he doesn't matter. He's not important in Cody's life" she shrugged.  
"What about his mother?" Remus asked, skeptically.  
"She abandoned the family long time ago." Amelia replied.  
"I heard it was all about spouse abuse." Patrice shrugged.  
"It was never tried though. Officials, no matter how hard they tried, weren't able to find her. Still aren't. They suspect Cody knows where she is, but he just won't speak up. And they suspect that poor Cody is trying to protect both of his parents." Amelia said.  
"But really, why protect both parents if you know what they both did? Cody should just tell the Ministry about what's going on." Patrice said.  
"Auntie! Something's wrong with Kelly! I think he's sick." Susan said, rushing down the stairs.  
"Sue, no! I'm fine!" Kelly said from the top of the stairs. "Aunt Amelia, do you know where Cody is?" Kelly asked Amelia from the top of the stairs.  
"He went home." Patrice said before Amelia could stop her.  
"I…I…I think I'm going to faint." Kelly said softly before doing so.  
"Patrice! You shouldn't have said that!" Amelia said as Susan rushed to her cousin's side.  
"I didn't think he'd faint!" Patrice said to her cousin.  
"Well…it's too late to take it back now. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up." she sighed.


	2. A Story Begins

I'm at my b-day party doing this since my friends left to listen to my Avril CD... idiots.  
hope you like this chapter since no one else seems to read this... baka.  
Disclaimer-I'm celebrating my b-day now. JKR's B-day is July 31... Big difference...No I do not own Harry Potter, although it would make an awesome birthday present. )  
Pairings:SB/RL, Cody/Kelly, DM/HP, HG/RW, LM/SS, others. 

Cody was in his room, with his door and windows magically shut by he himself. He was packing up his things. He couldn't stay there any more.  
"What would you do now Mum?" Cody asked himself softly. He looked coldly at his face in the mirror was that hung behind his door. "I forgot. You only left." he sighed. "Pack, pack, pack!" he said pointing his wand at his trunk.  
It looked beautiful. All of his possessions flew into trunk and it looked like a hurricane. Things automatically shrunk themselves and placed themselves neatly into the trunk. He picked up his cell phone and put it in his pocket. He looked at the bare walls of his childhood nightmare and let a frightened sigh leave him. His father couldn't control his life, nor could his mother, but… His father could always haunt his life. Everything would be a constant reminder, and he would just hope it all would finally end.  
The cell of his nightmares. A paper fell from the closet and he picked it up. It was of him and Kelly. On the back of the picture it had Kelly's neat handwriting on it.  
"It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing(1)." Cody whispered, reading the handwriting of his boyfriend.  
He placed the photo in his trunk and shut it. He removed the lock on the door and windows and stepped outside his old bedroom. He walked down the stairs, trunk following along as he walked.  
"Just where are you going?" came the harsh voice of a man… Cody's Father.  
"I'm leaving." Cody said as he coldly looked at his father.  
"Yes, of course. Go live with that bloke you sleep with." His father said in a slurred voice.  
"Don't you dare!" Cody warned his father.  
"Your Mother left too. You remember of course." He continued. "And now, you're going to be with that whore of yours." He smirked. "You're welcome back whenever you tired of him so you needn't take you stuff with you. You'll be back quickly realizing your mistake." "Don't you dare talk about Kelly like that!" Cody shouted.  
His father back handed him so hard he tripped backwards over his trunk and hit his head against the wall.  
Cody stared at his father, fear in his eyes.  
He saw a head appear in the fireplace. The head had seen his father hit him. He didn't say a word to his father about the head.  
"You son of a bitch! I won't have you telling me what to do in my own house!" his father said before hitting Cody once again.  
Cody curled up into a ball after his father's fist collided with his rib case.  
"This is exactly why your Mother went away!" His father said angrily, kicking his son's leg hard. It was obvious that he was drunk when he placed a real nasty cutting curse on his son's stomach area.  
Someone came through the fireplace and had restrained his father. Another person rushed right over to Cody.  
"It's alright, we'll get you to St. Mungo's quickly." The person said, starting to pick up Cody. Cody struggled. "Calm down, it's alright." He said to him.  
"No… I can't." Cody protested, blood staining through his shirt from where the cutting curse had been placed.  
"You might have to stun the kid, Kingsley." Came a female's voice.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at his partner Nymphadora Tonks, who had already stunned Mr. Hunter, a wanted Death Eater.  
"I'm sorry kid." Kingsley said before taking out his wand. "Stupify!" he said.  
Cody's world went back.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PPLZ!  
READ AUTHORS NOTE!  
A/N: The quote with (1) at the end is a song by Lionel Hamilton(sp) which I do not own  
I will start having quiz questions for house points.  
The houses:

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

When you review when I start asking questions, write what house you're in with your answer and I'll be giving points throughout the story.


	3. Trials of The Mind and The Guests

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. I own the Hunters, Kelly, Marla(who's not in this chapter), The teachers from Cody's school, Julia and Alexandre.

Pairings- SB/RL, Cody/Kelly, DM/HP, HG/RW, LM/SS, others.

pplz, read A/N on bottom plz.

The next day all of what had happened was in the Daily Prophet. The capture of Mr. Hunter, the suspected abuse of Cody, and the murder of Kelly's parents.  
Kelly was no doubt upset at the fact that Cody was in the hospital, and both of them had to be questioned in front of the Wizengamot about the events of the other day.

"Aunt Amelia, no!" Kelly said to Amelia when he was told about having to be questioned.

"Kelly, if you don't do this, he won't be put away. He'll just kill more people." Amelia said to her nephew.

"…I…I…alright." Kelly said, not wanting to disappoint his aunt, he looked down at the little blonde haired, blue eyed girl wrapped around his leg.

"We have to get to the court. Albus Dumbledore will be there you know. You've said how you've always wanted to meet him." Amelia said, smiling at her nephew.

"Really? But why? I thought he was kicked off the Wizengamot last year for what the Minister pulled." Kelly asked her, holding a baby with brown hair and green eyes.

"He was placed back on the Wizengamot as Head Warlock. Now, lets go. If we go early we may get to talk to him before the case." Amelia said.

They went to the Ministry and went to the court room. Kelly saw Cody, but he was asleep in his chair. He didn't look like he was in an uncomfortable position though. His right leg was swung over his left thigh and both his elbows were positioned on his legs, and his head was in his hands. He was just sleeping.

"Lets go talk to Albus." Amelia said, leading Kelly with the girl and the baby to an old wizard in funny colored robes… This was Albus Dumbledore. "Albus, I'd like to introduce you to my nephew Kelly Tellson." Amelia said proudly.

(A/N: 10 house points to whatever house you're in if you can name the place that Kelly's last name is based on and what book/movie it's in)

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Tellson." Albus said, smiling at the boy as he shook his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Dumbledore." Kelly said.  
Amelia looked around.

"Kelly, why don't you go talk to Cody hmm? The case should be starting soon." She said.

Kelly went over to Cody and shook him with one arm since he still had to hold the baby.

"Hey." Cody said softly to Kelly, taking the baby boy from him. "How are ya Alexandre?" he asked the baby. Alexandre cooed in response, grabbing his thumb.

"Hey, what bout me?" came the little girl's voice.

"How are you doing Julia?" Cody asked the girl, Julia.

"Fine. But Daddy made me finish all my breakfast this morning and I wasn't hungry Cody!" Julia whined.

"Did he?" Cody asked, smiling at Kelly.

"Yes!" Julia frowned. "Alex didn't eat all his breakfast!" she then pouted.

"Well… he's a baby. He has a small stomach and can't fit everything in it. But don't worry. He eats a lot so you won't be the only one with a full tummy." Cody said to Julia, placing her on his lap after Kelly took Alexandre from him.

They heard people begin to settle down and the case began.

"Mr. Tellson, can you please tell us of the events of yesterday afternoon?" Albus calmly as the boy.

"Yes sir. You see, I was on my way to my parents' home from school yesterday since I was feeling ill and I still had to pick up my daughter from daycare and I finally reached their home and went inside. It had only been a few minutes of my stay when finally the door was knocked down. My Father had a clue of what was going on, especially since he was offered to join the Death Eaters but had, however, refused." Kelly began shyly.

Cody wasn't really sure Kelly could do this. His parents were just killed yesterday, and he'd have to talk about it.

"My Father had told me to leave and had shoved me out the back door so I could hide in the woods behind the house. My Father had tried to get my Mother to leave quickly but it was too late. A Death Eater had killed both of them after the others had their… fun torturing them. I was in the forest when I was found by one of the Death Eaters. The Death Eater had his mask removed though. I had found myself face to face with Mr. Hunter." Kelly said the last part softly.

"Would you please be specific so the court may know which Mr. Hunter you had come to face?" Requested Cornelius Fudge.

"I had found myself face to face with Damien Hunter." Kelly said, looking into Cornelius' eyes, so he could understand clearly. He broke his eye contact.

"Thank you Mr. Tellson." Albus said.

"Mr. Tellson, can you please tell the court how is it that you knew Mr. Hunter?" came the voice of a frog like lady. (heeheeheeheehee)

"Well Ms.-" Kelly began.  
"Umbridge." she said, smiling sickeningly sweet at him.

"Well Ms. Umbridge, I have known Mr. Damien Hunter ever since I was 4, and I knew his son, Cody Hunter." Kelly told her politely.

"That is all Mr. Tellson, you may return to your seat." Amelia said, smiling encouragingly at her nephew, who nodded and sat down, taking Alexandre from Cody.

"Cody Hunter, please approached the stand." Albus called.  
Cody went up to the table and Cornelius looked at him skeptically.

"Mr. Hunter, I do believe I didn't expect to see you so soon. I seem to remember a few years ago you had been interrogated about the whereabouts of your Mother. Now this case comes back to your Father." Cornelius said to the young rebel. "Of course, this is true, hmm?" he said.

"Yes." Cody said, using all his restraint not to hex the Minister.

"How, Mr. Hunter, you are aware that there is two parts of this trial for your father. Whether or not he's guilty for the murders of Mr. And Mrs. Tellson, two respected wizard and witch in the wizarding world, and for the abuse of you and a few years ago your father's case had been about abusing your mother." Cornelius informed him.

At the hearing about being abused by his father he looked very confused.  
"I don't believe I understand what you're talking about." Cody said honestly.

"Mr. Hunter, yesterday afternoon a ministry official had witnessed your father hit you and use inappropriate language as he spoke to you. The said official also saw your father put a cutting hex on you as well. Auror Tonks had to restrain your father so he would stop hitting you." Amelia said to Cody.

"I'm afraid I don't really remember this." Cody said.

"I'm not really surprised. The witness said that when you had been hit your head collided with the wall pretty hard." Amelia said. "Tell me, Mr. Hunter, your father had been accused of abusing both you and your mother. Both accusations have been proven true, however, this case is to identify the severity." Amelia said.

"Well… I'd reckon you really don't know what our argument was about so, you can't really call it abuse. I could've hit him first, or I, possibly, was fighting back. You don't know." Cody had stated. "As for my Mother, she could be dead right now. He could have killed her yeas ago, and you wouldn't even find out." He said.

"Are you implying something Mr. Hunter?" Dolores asked.

"Depends on the minds that wander… But no." Cody said.  
Kelly was afraid of where Cody was taking this conversation. He could get himself into a whole lot of trouble this way.  
"My Father didn't abuse me or my Mother." Cody stated calmly.

"This information was given to us by your father himself. He had admitted to abusing the both of you Mr. Hunter." Albus said.

"Then he's lying or I'm getting Alzheimer's." Cody commented.

"Cody, that was not funny!" Kelly found himself saying.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Cody turned around and asked Kelly.

"No." Kelly stated.

"Then don't suppose I'm trying to be funny." Cody said coldly.

"Do you know if you have ever had memory charms placed on you?" Cornelius asked him.

"If I did, I'd probably forget." Cody said.

Cornelius sighed frustratedly.  
"Albus, there is no way we're going to able to participate. He refuses to cooperate." He said.

"Then we'll just have to continue this when the answers come to Mr. Hunter." Albus said calmly.

"I'm afraid you're right Albus." Amelia stated.

"Court dismissed" Fudge said and everyone started to leave.

Kelly waited for his Aunt Amelia, he noticed the sympathetic glances he was given by the people who left the room. He looked at Cody quizzically. What was wrong with him?

"Are you alright Kelly?" Cody asked him softly, picking up Julia.

"You ok Daddy?" Julia asked her Daddy.

"I'm fine." Kelly said softly to his adopted 4 year old daughter. He shifted Alexandre in his arms so he could get comfy.

"Come on boys, lets get you two back to your home." Amelia said.

"Wait a moment Amelia. I would like to speak to Mr. Tellson in private before you go." Albus said.

"Take Alex please, Aunt Amelia." Kelly requested softly, letting his aunt take the baby in his arms. He followed Albus to an area where no one was walking around or near by.

"Mr. Tellson, I would like you to, if you could, speak to Mr. Hunter about his actions today. And if you wouldn't mind, take Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black into your home until further notice." Albus required of him.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, sir." Kelly said. "But, that would have to be approved of Cody. We live together." He told Albus shyly.

"He seems like a nice person… Besides his attitude towards the Minister." Albus said to Kelly, smiling at the nervous boy. "You may go ask him." he said.

Kelly went over to Cody and asked him if it would be alright with him. Cody said it was alright.

Hours later, when Cody was asleep, Kelly was waiting in the kitchen for Remus and Sirius to arrive. And finally the two Marauders arrived.

"'Lo." Kelly said to the two.

"Sorry we arrived so late. We had an Order meeting that went a little later than it was supposed to." Remus told him.

"That's alright. I wasn't planning on going to bed any time soon so it's not a problem." Kelly said in return. "I'll give you a tour of the house." He said.

Remus looked at the walls of the house as they finished the downstairs tour and went upstairs.  
"Did you really paint all the pictures on the walls and the pictures hanging up on the walls as well?" Remus asked. He swore he saw the young man's hand still on the banister before he kept on walking.

"I expect Cody told you that, hmm?" was all Kelly responded with.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"I see. And the answer is yes, I did." Kelly said. They went to the first door. "This is Cody's room. If you wake up in the middle of the night, or need something, this is not the room you go to because he always locks his door and has a silencing charm on his room that is almost un-removable." Kelly said, knocking on the door. He waited a minute before knocking louder. "My point is proved. Nothing would wake him up." He said.

They walked and Kelly led them to a door that had animals painted on it.

"this is my room. Alexandre, and Julia, my kids sleep in here as well. If something's wrong you can come and get me. I'm a light sleeper." He said before he showed them their rooms, which each had a private bathroom and a way to get into each other's rooms without going into the hall way and waking Kelly up by closing the door.

After the tour they just went to bed.

A/N:  
Okay, there's a quiz question in the chapter.  
Here it is again 10 house points to whatever house you're in if you can name the place that Kelly's last name is based on and what book/movie it's in.  
Remember, state your house with you answer.  
Houses Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff

P.S. I'd like to thank dedetomkiewicz: thanks for suggesting the spaces. I always see that in a story I read but I never thought about doing that so thanks! And thanks for wishing me a happy birthday.  
imafriggin condom fairy: thanks for reviewing and thanks for the... condom... I don't need it though...

Any questions about the story I'll answer, so don't be shy!  
Push the little purplish button.

Cody: Don't knock on my door again!  
Kelly: I was just saying you wouldn't be able to get up and hear it!  
Remus: Don't blame Kelly!  
Sirius: Yeah, you rebel... You know Remus, he actually reminds me of myself.  
Remus: You know, he actually does remind me of you... that's just creepy.  
Kelly: Marla is right. You are twisted Cody.  
Remus/Sirius: Maybe not.  
Cody: I'm going to bed. Tell Julia not to break into my room again... Especially when she has your wand in hand!

Okay pplz, next update date is... possibly Tuesday, but definitely Wednesday.


	4. Initials, Girlish looks and Staring, My!

Sorry for not posting folks but I slept all day yesterday since I got sick and I was sooooo busy studying for finals although I think my stories are much more important.

For Summaries, Disclaimers, and pairings go to the other pages, thank you!

In the middle of the night(3:00 a.m.) Kelly woke up, hearing a door slam. He opened his door and looked down the hall and guessed that he was just imagining things.

"What's wrong?" came Cody's soft voice.

Kelly gasped and saw that in front of him Cody stood.  
"You slammed your door… I got… scared." Kelly admitted, letting Cody into his room, and shutting his door.

Cody hugged his petite boyfriend and whispered that he was here and there was no reason to be scared.

"Cody?" Kelly whispered an hour later. Cody lifted his head and looked at Kelly.

"Yes Luv?" Cody asked as he held Kelly.

"Do you… not remember things sometimes?" Kelly asked, remembering the case from yesterday.

"Yes." Cody admitted.

"Maybe… maybe you couldn't remember your father-" Kelly broke off, looking frightened at the death glare he was getting from Cody.

"He never abused me Kelly." Cody stated coldly.

"I'm sorry." Kelly whispered.

Cody held Kelly to him.  
"It's alright." He whispered back.

They heard a faint baby's cry and Kelly got up to go see to Alexandre, breaking from Cody's warm embrace.

Cody followed where his boyfriend went to find Kelly whispering sweet nothings in to the baby's ear and he held him close to him.

"You know, you make a wonderful mother." Cody whispered to Kelly, making him blush furiously.

"Thanks." Kelly murmured, placing Alexandre back into his crib.

"How come you never play music?" Cody asked Kelly as they returned to the bed.

"I don't know. I feel like I go into some sort of a trance when I listen to music. My ears feel like they're stuffed with cotton and I can feel my blood rushing in my veins and I feel weak all of a sudden. But… that's only when I listen to a certain kind of music." Kelly told him.

Cody watched his boyfriend closely.

"So, I try to avoid listening to music." he told him.

"Oh." Cody said.

"Lets try to get some sleep." Kelly said, sleepily.

They went to bed and Kelly woke up by having Julia staring at him. They went down, after Kelly got Alexandre up, and started to prepare breakfast.

"Daddy, Alex gots to eat his breakfast too!" Julia complained as she watched Alexandre, who was in his highchair.

"It's alright Julia. Baby's eat a lot, and you only have to eat three times a day." Kelly explained, flipping over the hot cakes. He looked at Julia after flipping a hot cake and rushed over to her. "Don't put your fingers in his mouth. He'll chew it since he's teething." He said, removing Julia's hand from Alexandre's mouth. "Go wash your hand." He said, wiping the drool from Alexandre's mouth. He washed his hands before returning to the hot cakes. He put them on a huge platter and set them in the middle of the table.

Julia had set the table for breakfast and got out a pitcher of pumpkin juice, syrup, and butter while her daddy washed the pan that he made the breakfast on.

Remus and Sirius came downstairs, talking quietly, but stopped talking by time they went into the kitchen.

"Just in time. Breakfast is ready." Kelly said.

They sat down and served themselves and began eating.  
Kelly cut up Julia's food before he began feeding Alexandre.

"Isn't Cody going to come down?" Remus asked Kelly.

"Probably not. He usually never eats breakfast… He just sleeps through breakfast then rushes off to school. But if it's a weekend he sleeps until it's lunch time." Kelly told him.

"Why do you two live together?" Sirius asked.

"Because we both thought it would be a good idea." Kelly replied.

"How'd you two meet?" Remus asked after a while.

"Well… I guess we met at a Ministry Ball when we were kids. We were with both of our families and well… Cody escaped from his parents and wandered off while my Father let me go find my cousins, Parvati and Padma." Kelly remembered. "I had gotten lost while trying to find them and I had ran into a cousin of Cody's, named Draco Malfoy. Draco wasn't really a nice kid, but luckily Cody came to my rescue." He told them.

Julia giggled. She's heard the tale of how Daddy met Cody a lot of times, but she liked how Cody was Daddy's Knight in Shining Armor.

"Your accent is weird." Sirius commented, earning a smack from Remus.

"That's alright. I used to live in Bulgaria a year or so ago." Kelly said, laughing softly as Sirius glared at Remus. "Plus I'm Polish." He added.

"Then why do you live in England?" Remus asked.

"Because I feel like it." Kelly shrugged.

"Daddy, you're weird." Julia giggled.

"That may be true, but Cody is even weirder." Kelly told his daughter.

"Daddy, doesn't Cody have to get up for school?" she asked.

"Yes. But that's not my problem. Let him be late." He responded.

"Daddy, when do I get to see Auntie Amelia?" Julia asked.

"In an hour." Kelly replied.

"Why do I have to stay with Auntie Amelia?" Julia questioned.

"Because I'm not going to be here all day." Kelly answered

"Daddy, why does Cody have the letters C.H. on his wrist?" Julia asked curiously.

Kelly looked at his daughter confused.  
"Does he?" Kelly asked his daughter.

"Uh-huh. I saw his when he picked me up yesterday when we went with Auntie Amelia I saw on his wrist C.H. I never saw tat before though." Julia told him.

Kelly took Alexandre out of his highchair and picked him up.  
"I think we'll go have a look at that Julia, come on." Kelly said as they left the room, Julia following after them.

"You know what?" Sirius asked Remus.

"No, what?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius.

"I think that it's going to be a little weird living here." Sirius said, quite truthfully.

"Uh-huh." Remus replied.

Suddenly Cody came into the kitchen, went in the fridge, took a bottle of water, and looked at them.

"If you pass Kelly's room and hear yelling… Don't worry. Bye." Cody said leaving through the back door.

Julia came downstairs and began finishing her breakfast.

"Where's your dad?" Remus asked the girl.

"Cody locked him in the closet." Julia replied.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because Daddy asked about why the letters C.H. are on his wrist." Julia replied in a voice that told them it was almost obvious.

"Cody didn't like it I take it?" Remus replied

"Nope. He just turned Daddy's shoes into stiletto shoes and shoved him in the closet because he'd be able to fall back easily on a skinny 1 inch heel and he closed the closet door and locked him in." Julia shrugged.

"How old are you?" Sirius asked the girl seriously, surprised at girl's use of words.

"4" she told him.

"If you're four can't you unlock the closet door?" Remus asked.

"Cody locked it magically." She told him.

Then the phone rang and Julia went to answer it.  
"Hello?" Julia said, placing the phone on her ear. "No Drina. Daddy's a bit… tied up at the moment." There was a pause. "Yes. Cody locked Daddy in the closet again." She replied.

'So this happened before?' Remus thought as he watched Kelly's daughter.

"No. I can't get him out. Yes… He'll be there in 25 minutes. Bye!" Julia said, cutely before hanging up the phone. "I hate that lady." She exclaimed, sitting back in her seat.

Sirius and Remus stared at her. She was weird.

"You sure you're 4? You can take your answer back you know." Sirius said to her.

"Trust me. I'm 4 years old. Daddy may beg to differ, but I'm 4 and I will be for the next few weeks." Julia responded.

"I can definitely beg to differ when it comes to your age." Came Kelly's voice.

They looked to see Kelly standing in the doorway, trying to charm his stiletto shoes back to his sneakers. He waved his wand and they turned to clown shoes, making Julia giggle.

"You think you can do better?" Kelly asked his daughter.

"Yes." Julia giggled.

Remus smiled, knowing that Kelly was just doing this to amuse his daughter.

"Then you try." Kelly said handing her his wand.

"Is that really safe?" Sirius asked, alarmed at the sight of a 4 year old holding a wand.

"Sure it is." Kelly replied, handing Julia his clown shoes.  
Julia waved the wand and got a pair of trainers, she waved the wand again and got Kelly's Vans.

"Thank you." Kelly said, ruffling Julia's hair.

"Here Daddy." Julia said, trying to hand Kelly his wand back. Kelly smiled.

"Why don't you go play in Cody's room? You can take my wand with you." Kelly said to his daughter, letting her keep the wand on purpose.

"Okay Daddy!" Julia said.

"Just promise to be quick because I have to get you to Aunt Amelia's." Kelly told her, before letting her leave.  
Julia left the room and Kelly fell into his seat, putting his Vans on.

"I take it you're mad at Cody?" Remus asked, smiling amusedly.

"What would make you say that?" Kelly asked, looking at Remus with a mischievous glint in his unnatural eyes that fascinated Remus to no end.

"Lets see, you just let your 4 year old daughter, whom is holding a wand, go play in Cody's room… Using the wand!" Remus said.

"'Course I'm mad at him. He changed my Vans into Stilettos and pushed me into a closet, locking it. Why wouldn't I be mad?" Kelly replied with a question of his own.

"You'd be mad not to be mad." Sirius commented.

"Exactly." Kelly nodded. He got up and walked to the kitchen door. "Julia, bring down Daddy's glasses please."he said, knowing his daughter could hear him.

"Yes Daddy!" they heard the energetic, happy, little girl yell back.

"How come we haven't seen you wear glasses?" Remus asked.

"They're for reading." Kelly told him, honestly. Although, at his school he got teased for wearing them, because they pointed out he was feminine.

Sirius looked at Kelly suspiciously.  
"Has anyone told you you look like a girl?" Sirius asked, earning a smack from Remus, and making Kelly blush and lower his head.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed. How rude!

"No one has said it that bluntly, but yes. It's been said." Kelly said, still blushing quite furiously, making him look adorable.

"I'm sorry that Sirius asked that." Remus apologized for his friend, whom he was glaring at.

"That's alright. It's not that surprising he asked that." Kelly mumbled shyly.

Julia came into the room right on time.  
"I couldn't find them." Julia told her Daddy, disappointedly.

"You couldn't find them? Did you even look? Tell me the truth." Kelly said, smiling at his daughter, turning his attention away from his guests.

"No." Julia answered honestly.

"Least you told the truth. Lets go find my glasses. I'm afraid you'll have to let me find my way upstairs though. I'm blind with out them you know." Kelly said to his daughter, who began to lead him from the room, saying how irresponsible he was for not having his glasses with him at all times.

"Sirius! How could you say that?" Remus asked his rude friend and former lover.

"Well… I don't know!" Sirius said.

"That's not very polite. He was very considerate to let us stay here, and you ask him if any one has told him he looks like a girl!" Remus scolded.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius said, throwing his arms in the air frustratedly, making Remus sigh.

"That's alright Padfoot. Just… think before you think next time." Remus sighed, watching his former mate.

Suddenly Kelly came into the room with his reading glasses on, holding Alexandre with Julia wrapped around his right leg.

"If there's any problems and you need to contact me, there's a phone number by the phone… One of you should know what a phone is…" Kelly said, looking at the two. Remus nodded. "If the phone rings, answer it, tell the person to leave a message please." He said. "Now, I've got to go. Bye." Kelly said before he left with his two kids.

Remus felt Sirius' eye on him and started to blush.  
"Stop staring at me! It's rude!" Remus told Sirius.

Sirius stopped looking at Remus when he realized he was, indeed staring.  
"I'm going back to bed." Sirius said before leaving the room quickly.

That is the end of chapter 4.  
I asked/said something/questionlast chapter, here it is:

10 house points to whatever house you're in if you can name the place that Kelly's last name is based on and what book/movie it's in.

dedetomkiewicz got it correct by saying Tellson's from A Tale of Two Cities.

The house status so far:

Gryffindor: 10 pts

Slytherin: 10 pts (I'm in Slytherin...I think)

Hufflepuff: 0

Ravenclaw: 0

Next question is, What is Kelly? (besides a boy and gay)

There will be clues revealed at the end of each chapter up to chapter 10 which will be the revealing chapter, unless someone guesses right.

Here's a few names only. You have to guess the rest. plus an extra clue.

Paprika, Drina, Tshanya, Mimi, Vadoma, Stevo

They never wear red, except for their wedding day

GOOD LUCK PPLZ!

Next post day is... Sunday(sry, finals this week and I have another b-day party on saturday)


	5. Talks, Conversations, and Memories

this is my shortest chapter pplz 

Later on Remus was reading in his room when a knock was at his door. He got up and answered it, to reveal it was Sirius.  
"Yes?" Remus said, letting him in. Sirius just shrugged.

"Just wanted to say hi." Sirius said, sitting down on Remus' bed. "What are you doing?" Sirius asked him.

"I was just reading." Remus said.  
And then Sirius and Remus got into a nice conversation.

Somewhere else there was two people. A 16 year old girl with silverish gray hair(think of Madame Hooch's hair) and cat eyes(think of Madame Hooch's eyes), who was 5'5" and a 22 year old man who had brown hair and green eyes, who was 6 ft.

"No one knows." The man said calmly.

"Yes some one does know! Cody knows!" cried the 16 year old girl. "Sam, I'm scared, what if he tells?" she asked.

"I trust Cody. He won't tell… I just know he wouldn't tell… Not unless he had a good reason." Sam said.

"He'd tell Kelly. He can't keep anything from him!" she told Sam.

"But who would Kelly tell? Kelly goes to another school." Sam responded.

"Okay… I trust you Sam." She said softly, kissing Sam on the lips.

"Good, you should rest. You look tired." Sam said, laying her against his chest.

"What would my Mother say?" she asked, looking Sam directly in the eyes.

"I don't know. Hopefully, Rolanda being the witch she is, she'll accept it… us." Sam kissed her on the top of the head and closed his eyes, needing some rest as well. "Just go to sleep for now. We'll think about all this later." He whispered.  
And they both drifted off to sleep.

Cody was at school, in the boys locker room showers when he felt this sudden pain in his head. He gasped, cradling his head in both his hands.

_"You're worthless and there's nothing you can say or do to change that!"_ A smacking sound echoed in his ears

_"Stop it Damien! You're going to hurt him! Stop it!"_ he heard a lady scream.

Cody felt cold in his body, even though the water was steaming hot. The water was so hot that it was actually leaving burns on his skin, but he couldn't feel it. He wasn't aware of his friends calling his name, or the male P.E. teacher turning off the hot water and pulling him out, wrapping a towel around him as he carried him to the infirmary.  
Nor was he aware that the nurse had called the children's shelter where Kelly, the love of his life and boyfriend, worked every single day because he loved children.  
Cody was aware of fading into darkness though.

Okay, question of the chapter.  
Who was that girl talking to Sam?  
20 points to the house that gets it correct(please remember to state your house name)  
I repeat, who was the girl talking to Sam?  
And Next clue for what Kelly is. (if you get this right, your house gets 100 house points)

Yekka buliasa nashti beshes pe done grastende-With one behing you cannot sit on two horses

House points:  
Gryffindor: 10 pts

Slytherin: 10 pts

Ravenclaw: 0

Hugglepuff: 0


	6. Wakenings, Crashes, Girls, and Drawings

"Hey, are you alright Hun?" came an annoying lady's voice as Cody began to open his eyes.

"W-what happened?" Cody asked, wincing as he looked at the hag like face of a nurse.

"How am I supposed to know? Ask your doctor, or that cute little boy with brown hair and brown eyes." she said, winking at Cody, before she left. "He's up Sweetie." He heard her say before the door opened again.

Kelly was standing in the door way.  
"Hiya." Kelly said quietly, smiling at Cody softly.

"Hey there." Cody said, his throat sore as he spoke.

"I was so scared Cody." Kelly said as he sat down on the bed beside him. He hugged him, afraid if he'd let go, that if Cody went back to sleep, he'd never wake up.

"What happened exactly?" Cody asked.

"Your Physical Education teacher, Mr. Riley, and some of your classmates had found you in the shower, holding your head, and your back was so red that the skin was beginning to peal, from the heat of the water too! I was so scared when the school nurse called me. You don't understand how afraid I was." Kelly said the last part in a soft whisper, tears in his eyes as he looked into Cody's, as unnatural as his own, eyes.

"I heard something when I was in the showers… I think it was my parents fighting… I'm not sure. I don't really remember it now. But if I did… I don't know. I just don't know." Cody said, holding Kelly. "But, I'm alright now. You don't need to worry, you don't need to cry, everything'll be alright." He whispered sweet nothings into his Kelly's ear as he held him. Kelly just laid against him, needing to calm down. "You need to start taking medication Luv?" Cody asked Kelly concerned.

All Kelly did in response was shrug.

"I'm not kidding. Do you need to start taking medication? It's taking you a lot of effort to calm down, I need to know if you're alright." Cody asked, concerned for his Kelly.

"I'm…" Kelly didn't finish answering though, as he was still trying to relax himself.

"Shh … I'm going to call the doctor." Cody said, reaching over to press the call button.

"Don't." Kelly whispered. Kelly was afraid of doctors, Cody knew that.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I won't call the doctor in here." Cody whispered, reassuringly to his lover. He looked at his love's small form and came across the necklace he gave him 6 years ago. It had a violet and blue stone in it with carvings around it, the carvings marking Kelly with great importance to Cody, although to an ordinary person the markings would be a normal design on the necklace.

"It's okay." Kelly whispered, cuddling into Cody's arms once more.

"Come on, up you get. You should leave the room, I'm going to call the doctor in to find out when I can leave." Cody told him, helping Kelly into a sitting position at the edge of the bed.

"I'm staying here. I don't trust doctors." Kelly said.

Cody sighed, knowing that Kelly would never get over his Iatrophobia (fear of doctors), although he never knew what caused it.  
"Alright." Cody said, before he pushed the button to call in the doctor.

An elderly man with graying hair came into the room and started checking Cody.  
"It seems as though you're alright to go home." The doctor said before turning to Kelly. "Make sure he changes his bandages every few days." he told Kelly.

"okay" Kelly said softly, trying to agree quickly so the Doctor could leave. And he did.

"hand me my clothes and we'll leave." Cody said, pointing to his clothes that were neatly folded on a chair.

Kelly handed them to Cody and he quickly changed, making Kelly blush.

"How long have I been here, by the way Luv?" Cody asked as they got into Cody's car that Kelly drove to the hospital.

"two days. Now lets go. You fit to drive?" Kelly asked, sliding into the passenger's seat.

"Yes." Cody replied, sitting in the driver's seat. He pulled the car back and saw no one was coming before driving out of the parking lot and drove home. "How have the kids been?" Cody asked, turning the steering wheel right.

"Alright. Julia's been a little bit trouble, but nothing I can't handle." Kelly told him.

"You're really amazing Luv. I don't know how you do it, but you're just amazing." Cody said, putting his hand over Kelly's.

"I work at a children's shelter, I'd've gone mad by now if I didn't know how to handle children. Plus, Sirius and Remus have been helping me a bit. Really nice gentlemen those two." Kelly said, looking at Cody, adoringly.

"Really?" Cody asked, amusedly. His Kelly was always naïve, and it really surprised him.

"Uh-huh! The nicest yet." Kelly nodded.  
Suddenly the pain returned in Cody's head but he tried to ignore it despite how bad it was.

"the itsy bitsy spider went down the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out… Boo!" it was a little girl's voice.

"Darlene? Darlene? Omigosh, Damien, she's dead! Look at her eyes, oh my baby!" it was a woman. He didn't hear Kelly scream as he drove off the road. He wasn't aware that he drove off the road, nor was he aware that he crashed into a tree.

"They're black. The eyes of death, her eyes! She's dead, but she will curse this family." Came a familiar man's voice.  
"Life, is but… a dream…" he heard the small girl's voice say before blacking out.

"Remus, do you know when my Dad's coming back?" Julia asked as she drew pictures of magical creatures like fairies. She started on a new drawing. It was of a car that was crashed into a tree and two figures lying on the side of the car, the doors wide open. Near the car, off at the side of the picture, was a sign that read 'Welcome to Edinburgh.'

"No. I don't." Remus replied. He looked at the drawing and just stared as she labeled the two figures 'Cody' and 'Daddy.' "What's that of?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. A picture just came to my head, so I thought I'd draw it. Didn't come out right though." Julia shrugged.

"Julia, can you make the drawing move?" Remus asked quietly, staring at the picture.

"Of course I can!" Julia said before doing so.

It was just a picture of a few trees and suddenly the car came into view, and Remus swore that he could hear Kelly's voice scream as the car crashed.  
"Sirius!" Remus yelled.

"Yes Remus?" came Sirius' respond.

"Get Albus, it's an emergency!" Remus yelled.

"What's going on?" Julia asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure." Remus told her quietly. "I'm not sure."

Julia then put her elbows on the table she was drawing on and put her chin in her hands.  
"sometimes I'm not sure why, but I get the feeling that Daddy's in trouble." She said "And usually… I'm right…" she told him.

"Do you feel like that right now?" Remus asked. He sucked in a breath when she nodded.

Sirius came in with Albus.  
"Sirius tells me there's an emergency, Remus?" Albus said calmly.

Remus handed him the drawing while it restarted, letting him see it from the beginning.

"Did you draw this?" Albus asked Julia, who nodded.

"I think… Daddy's in trouble." She told them.

"Point me Kelly Tellson" Albus said, taking out his wand. In the air, appeared the words: Kelly Tellson Edinburgh, Forest Condition: Unconscious "You're right, my dear child." Albus said, looking at Julia.

"Where is he?" Remus asked, unable to read the smoke formed words.

"Edinburgh. Like the picture says." Albus stated.

"Of course it does! Can't you read? I mean, Daddy said you are 150 years old. If you can't read by now then how could you become so important?" Julia exclaimed looking at Albus.

"too true my dear." Albus said, nodding to Julia's question.  
"Well, we must go find him, and possible young Mr. Hunter if he is with him as well." Albus said calmly.

"Okay, buh-bye." Julia said before she began to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Remus asked the little girl.

"I'm going to explore the house." Julia replied.

"You live here… why would you need to explore if you already know the place?" Sirius asked.

"Because Daddy told me that when the house was built he charmed tunnels into the walls and ground incase of an emergency." Julia replied. "I just want to find them." She told him.

"You're a weird little child. Go." Sirius said, so she left.

They left to find the two boys, but if they had waited and watched the drawing one more time, they would've seen the figure labeled 'Cody' leave the picture.

Okay, next clue: They travel alot.  
Next question: Who's Darlene? (10 point question)  
Houses:  
Gryffindor: 10 pts Slytherin: 10 pts Hufflepuff: 0 pts Ravenclaw: 0 pts When next chapter will be up, I don't know. We have to go suit shopping for my bro's grad suit.  
Don't worry pplz, I will update my other stories. 


	7. Memories Gallore, Pets, and Dead People

Okay, there is going to be a little bit onesided Voldemort and Kelly, but that doesn't go that far. And I should've let you know that this is m-preg srry pplz. I just love the ideas of Little Remy/Siri's and Little Kelly/Cody's running around 

_"Boys, come here" Cody heard a man's voice._

_"Coming Da." Came a little boy's voice._

_"I'm not going." Came another boy's voice._

_"but, Conrad, Da's calling us." The first boy's voice said._

_"I'm going with Mummy." The second boy said._

_"But Conrad, you know Da will hit you." The first voice said worriedly._

_"That's why I'm going with Mummy." The second voice responded._

_"Are you sure? Alright. Bye Conrad." The first voice said sadly._

_"goodbye Cody." Replied the second voice just as sad._

Cody felt exhausted and collapsed right where he was standing.

KTCHKTCHKTCHKTCHKTCH SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL

For Kelly it was quite different. A Death Eater had found him, and brought him back to Lord Voldemort(who was reverted to his human self and looked as if he were in his early 30s.  
"Master, I have a gift for you." The Death Eater(Lucius Malfoy), said, bowing down, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Do you Lucius? What, may I ask is it?" Voldemort asked.

"A 16 year old boy." Lucius replied.

"Well then, go retrieve him." Voldemort said, waving his hand.

Lucius left to go get Kelly. When he brought Kelly, who was struggling, back, Voldemort had an automatic lust for Kelly and his feminine lithe body.

"Come here." Voldemort demanded of Kelly. He narrowed his eyes and Lucius shoved Kelly so he was in front of him. "What is your name, boy?" Voldemort asked.

"K-Kelly… Kelly T-Tellson." Kelly replied quietly.

"Pureblood than." Voldemort said, Kelly nodded in response. He reached out and lightly held Kelly's chin with his thumb and forefinger. He tilted Kelly's head to the right, and then to the left, inspecting Kelly, seeing if he was perfect enough for him… He was. But his eyes were fascinating. The eyes of a powerful wizard… The eyes of a beautiful wizard. "You may leave Lucius. Believe me when I say that you shall be rewarded." He said, looking at the blonde haired wizard with his red eyes. Lucius disapperated.

Kelly was terrified. Here, standing in front of him, was Lord Voldemort, and he was looking at him with lust in his eyes. He was still a virgin and wanted to remain this was until he was ready to have it with Cody, whom he loved with all his heart. Plus, he never told Cody that he could get pregnant, because only a handful of wizards could get pregnant.

"Come on. You need a room to reside in." Voldemort said, taking the hand of his new pet, and bringing him to a room right near his. He sat Kelly down on the bed. "You will stay here. If you need anything, you can call a house elf. If you need to leave, you will have a house elf with you at all times. There will be no escaping or there will be punishment." Voldemort said, knowing he wouldn't really hurt his new pet. He wasn't that cruel. "Any questions?" he asked the nervous little wizard.

"Am I allowed outside? With a house elf?" Kelly asked softly and hopefully.

Voldemort couldn't seem to say no to his pet, as it seemed like his eyes were hypnotizing him like magic, so he nodded.

"Yes, but you cannot leave the house elf's sight, nor can you leave the area or the wards will tell me that you have left. However, you may get permission from me to leave the wards but you must have a Death Eater In-Training with you." He told him. "Now, I want to get to know you, my pet." He said, conjuring up a comfortable chair for himself to sit in. "I'll ask questions and you'll answer them the best you can." He said, sitting down, facing his new pet.

So the imprisonment began.

KTCHKTCHKTCHKTCHKTCH SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL

"I can't find them." Remus said.

"That's because, Cody and Kelly aren't here." Came the voice of a young man.

They turned around to see a young man with blonde hair and metallic colored eyes standing, leaning against Cody's car.

"Well, if it isn't Conrad Hunter." Alastor Moody said, looking at the young man.

"Actually it's Conrad Doyle." Conrad said, glaring at Alastor.

"Your Mother's maiden name." Albus concluded.

"Do you really think I'd take the last name of my muggleborn hating Death Eater father?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You may forget, Mr. Doyle that you are a Death Eater as well." Severus Snape said.

"You may forget Snape, that I know that you're a spy working for Dumbledore here. I can sell you out to Voldemort anytime." Conrad stated.

"Would you really do that?" Alastor asked.

"Nope. You've called my bluff." Conrad said, sitting on the hood of Cody's car. "Actually I don't really give a shit if Snape's a spy or not. I may be a Death Eater, but I'm not stupid. I don't believe that Voldemort's actually going to win this war. I've been a Death Eater for three years, if I don't know what I knew back then I'd be a real idiot." He told them.

"Then how come you're a Death Eater?" Albus asked.

"Because I can't be traced easily. Can't find a dead person, now can you?" Conrad asked.

"Dead person?" Sirius asked quizzically.

"Yep. Haven't been alive for 7 years." Conrad replied.

"How old are you? I mean, how old are you if you were alive?" Remus asked, trying not to offend him.

"17." Conrad shrugged, taking no offence to his comment.

"You died at age 10?" Severus asked, staring at the young Death Eater.

"Uh-huh. My sister Darlene died at age 7. Quite surprised that Cody's still living… Then again, Cody's not really living himself, is he?" Conrad asked.

"Darlene Doyle-Hunter… Didn't she-" Albus' question was cut off.

"Yes. She died with her eyes opened and her eyes turned black, cursing the whole family." Conrad replied.

"How could that-" Remus began.

"You've never heard about The Obsidian Curse, have you? Well, that's what happened." Conrad told him.

"That's it? And you're dead because of a curse?" Sirius asked a bit skeptical.

"That and the fact that I got my heart removed by that sadistic man called my father." Conrad told them.

Remus turned an odd shade of green.  
"Well, that's a real pleasant thought." Sirius said sarcastically.

"You know, I don't recall it hurting much… Then again, I think I had been drugged at the time." He continued.

"Can you please stop while you're ahead? I don't think Remus will be able to keep the contents of his stomach if you continue." Albus commented.

"Oh… sorry. I do that sometimes. Being dead does that to ya." Conrad stated.

Remus started to walk away and threw up the contents of his stomach. Sirius went over to help his friend.

"What did I say?" Conrad asked confused.

"Nothing." Albus sighed.

"Snape, if you get called by Voldemort, don't be surprised if you hear anything about Kelly Tellson." He told him. He handed a rolled up paper with a black ribbon tied around it to Albus. "If you find Cody, which I know you will, give this to him. You can read it, though I doubt you'd understand it." He said before leaving.

"You know, he seems like a nice young man." Albus commented.

"There cannot be anyway that I'm related to him." Sirius commented, Remus leaning against him looking pale.

"I somehow agree Black. Not even your relatives are that insane." Severus commented.

Sirius looked at him as if to say 'what are you? Insane? Have you not seen the house elf heads on the walls or my Mother's crazy portriat in the house?'

"Well, there's nothing to do if we can't see anything." Albus voiced. "We should leave. And perhaps, Sirius if you could floo Nymphadora, see if she could get Ted to come out here and take a look at the car to see if something wrong with it, because there doesn't seem to have any magic done on it." He requested. Sirius nodded.

They all returned to where they were each staying.

KTCHKTCHKTCHKTCHKTCH SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL

Okay, I'm sorry, I know it's summer and I've been busy. Bad author! (bangs head against keyboard) So, all houses get automatically 10 points since I didn't update, and there will be no question until all other questions are answered and all clues on Kelly will be no further(p.s. all you have to do is take the quote and go to google or yahoo or which ever search you use and put the quote in). Remember The answer of what Kelly is is worth 100 house points.  
The question about Darlene is now un-touchable because that was revealed in this chapter.

The letter that Conrad gave to Dumbles will not be in the story, but if you want to know what it said, please e-mail me at Restlesszombie7 at aol dot com.  
If too many people want to know information on stuff not in here, then I'll start up another story with just chapters of what wasn't revealed.

AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW (so many people stop to look at my stories, but they never review, so please!)


End file.
